Guess I Got Lucky
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Kacey Anne DeWitt AKA Bolt, Bolty, and Mama has been hiding her identity for the past four years, as a boy. One cold night in the alleyways of New York, Jack Kelly, Racetrack, and Kid Blink found her passed out on the ground, almost frozen to death. From that moment on, she was a Newsie. No ordinary Newsie, a GIRL Newsie. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. David J./OC, Jack/Sarah J.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey guys! im starting a new story, a Newsies fanfic! Well, its a David/OC story, and a Jack/OC past is revealed in parts. this is something i will try and update a lot. and dont worry, i am still working on my LOTR fanfic. review!**

**DC: I only own my OC, Kacey Anne DeWitt.**

* * *

Kacey Anne DeWitt (AKA Bolt, Bolty, and Mama) has been hiding her identity for the past four years, as a boy. One cold night in the alleyways of New York, Jack Kelly, Racetrack, and Kid Blink found her passed out on the ground, almost frozen to death. From that moment on, she was a Newsie. No ordinary Newsie, a GIRL Newsie. The only girl Newsie to ever roam the streets of New York, EVER. This is her story.

David J./ OC, slight Jack/OC mentioned from the past, and Jack/Sarah J.

What will happen when this young Manhattan girl Newsie comes across a long lost brother, a boy she thinks she may be falling for (but doesn't want to believe it), a deadly strike, the bulls, and staying safe in general? Read her story, and you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Kacey DeWitt walked down the alley that cold, dark night. The wind wept against her cheeks furiously, turning them a bright pink. She was only twelve years old, andrunning away from her life. It was so hard to not fall to the ground and die on the ground right there, freeze to death. She wanted to so bad. What was there for her to go back to? She had nothing, no family or friends to take her in. Just her all by herself. She let out a sputtering cough and she fell to the ground, she tasted the metallic, salty taste she knew to be as blood trickle out of her mouth. That's when she decided heaven would be warmer, and happier, and that she wanted to go there. Her father's words still echoed in her head loudly.

"_You worthless piece of trash! Get out of my house, NOW!" Kacey took the slap and kick from her father and stumbled to the ground._

"_Please daddy, please don't!" she begged as her mother stood in the kitchen, watching._

"_OUT! Out on the streets you little rat, out of my sight!" he picked her up underneath her arms and carried the kicking girl to the door. She screamed and sobbed, and felt the cold snow hit her face as her father tossed her out the front door. The cold, winter New York air wrapped around her and she sat up. Her father took another swig from his beer bottle and threw it at her. It exploded into pieces as shards of glass splintered parts of her forearm._

"_DADDY!"_

_The door slammed shut, and the girl was left alone in the cold outside._

She closed her eyes and cringed at the wounds where glass was dug into. Her eyes slowly slid shut, for a little while, and the little girl hoped she was dying.

Then, she heard feet pounding against the concrete. There were a few people, whoever they were, and they slowly approached the sleeping figure.

"Is dat a goil, Jack?" someone asked. She felt herself being picked up by strong, muscular arms. The person brushed the hair out of her face and studied her.

"Ya, it is. We gotta get her outta here." This, "Jack", said as they began to walk away.

"Is she pretty?"

"Dunno, I guess we'll find out once we get back to da Lodge." Jack said again. Another person walked up next to him and peered over to look at her.

"Kloppman'll nevah let 'er in!" he exclaimed looking up to Jack.

"Well then, looks like we gotta new boy joinin' the newsies fellahs."

This is the story of Kacey Anne Dewitt, or, Bolt as the boys like to call her, or Mama. This, is the story of the only newsie girl, ever.

* * *

**well, this is only the first chapter. and i know, it was WAY too short. dont worry im updating again tonight(: now, REVIEW**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Memories

**A/N: sorry guys! i was on a class trip, and now i am back with chapter 2!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

Kacey let out a groan as she felt a slight tickle under her nose. A few stifled chuckles echoed in her head as she dreamed. The tickle was felt again and she sat bolt upright. She met the surprised eyes of Kid Blink and Racetrack, a feather in hand and mischievous grins across their faces. Kid Blink and Racetrack turned to run, but they knew better. Kacey caught up to them in a second and pulled them back by their shirts and threw them to the ground.

"Now why ya gotta go sneakin' around and disturbin' mah beauty sleep?" she asked towering over them. Her dirty blonde, wavy hair fell across her shoulder and stopped just below it, her dark, piercing green eyes gave them dagger (yet playful) glares. Her lips curled at the tips a little as a grin threatened to spread.

"Beauty sleep?" the boys said simultaneously as they burst out into laughter.

"Doll, we was just messin' wit ya!" Racetrack sat up and pushed her to the ground as they all began to quietly chuckle.

"I must admit, that was pretty good for a couple o' bummahs like you two!" Kacey said as she pulled Kid Blink up. They all froze as they heard someone walking up the stairs to the boys' room. Racetrack scrambled back to his bed and Kid Blink tossed Kacey a nearby hat that was on the floor. She quickly slipped it on over her head and tucked her hair tightly beneath hat, making sure there were no loose strands. Jumping into her bottom bunk bed, she made it just in time to hear Kloppman open the door and shout at the boys, their usual wake up call.

"Ink's wet, the presses are rolling, the papers are stacking! Rise and shine, make a dime, no news without the Newsies!" he shouted cheerfully as groans could be heard all across the Lodge.

Kacey let out a small laugh, "Ya, ya, we get it Kloppy ol' pal!" she said in her Newsie cover up voice. Kloppman laughed and exited the room as boys began to climb out of their bunks to get ready for the day ahead of them. Racetrack passed by Kacey's bunk as she sat up, and gave her a smile as if their joke had never happened.

"You'll be payin' Racetrack!" she shouted as she swung her feet over her bunk. Her head met with the frame of the bunk above her. Groaning, she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, "Every mornin'!" she cursed as a pair of legs swung over, blocking her view. Laughing, she parted the legs and looked up to her bunkmate.

"Jack, get yah lousy ass outta bed before I pull yah off!" she exclaimed as his blue eyes twinkled with laughter. He threw her a big grin and hopped off, and pulled her up to.

"Well, good mornin' to you to sunshine!" he threw at her as she rolled her eyes and stalked off to the washroom.

Crutchy was still fast asleep on his bunk she noticed. Shaking her head, she made her way over to him. Crutchy had always been like her brother, "Wake up, Crutchy, the World is waitin'!" she whispered as he groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell Mr. Pullitzer my yacht was lost at sea." He said as he yawned and stretched. Kacey laughed and helped him down, since his leg was injured, and handed him his crutches.

"Dreamin' again, Crutchy? Get up and get ready." She said patting his back as he waved her off. She entered the washroom and avoided the many towels, bits of shaving cream, and water that was being tossed around.

"That's my cigar!" Racetrack exclaimed as Snipeshooter held one to his mouth.

"Ah, you'll steal annuder!" Snipeshooter replied as he puffed some smoke into his face.

"Hey, bummers!" Kid Blink yelled from across the washroom.

"We got work tah do!" Kacey yelled at them with a smile as she approached Racetrack and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Since when did you become my mutthah?" Specs shot at her with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah stop your bawlin'!" Crutchy defended as he walked over to the group. Now, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who ast you?" some exclaimed as Crutchy was pushed around.

"Since da day you came crawlin' to meh askin' for a place ta stay, hon!" Kacey yelled back to Specs as she walked to a sink. Many of the boys shouted yells of praise at her comeback and she smiled in approval. She splashed her face with water and quickly pulled her hair out to brush it. Taking a rubber band she tied her hair in an extremely tight bun on top of her head and slipped her hat over it. Jack appeared in the mirror behind her.

"Kelly," she greeted splashing some cold water in his face.

"DeWitt," he replied smacking the back of her head, not too hard though. Even though she was a Newsie, the rule of "never smack a girl" still applied to her.

"Go get ready ya slackah!" she exclaimed as he laughed and walked away.

Kacey was pure New York, both of her parents' sides had been Irish, so at times when she was mad, a little bit of Irish accent came out. But other than that, she had a strong New York accent and had to change the tone of her voice when it came to selling papers.

"Jack, this look like I'm fakin' it?" Kacey heard Crutchy from behind, he was always worried about that.

"Who says you're fakin' it?" he replied washing his face.

"The streets are full a fakes these days, it's hurtin' the rep of genuine articles like myself! I gotta find me a new sellin' spot. Where they ain't used to seein' me!" Crutchy declared hobbling around with Jack. Kacey joined them and began to laugh.

"Genuine articles like yourself? Crutchy, we ALL know you're a fakah." Kacey let out a laugh as Crutchy argued against her. Jack smiled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, he loved the fact that Kacey was aways joking arounf. She was always the one that brought life to the Newsies in the morning. But in given situations, she would become serious.

Jack examined himself in the mirror and grabbed his red bandana (earning hi his famous nickname, "Cowboy"). He took extra special care every morning to fix that thing.

"Gotta look all fancy an' stuff for da day?" Kacey asked as all the other boys left the washroom. "And if I didn't know any bettah, I would say you'se is a goil! By the way you'se fix that bandana a yours every mornin'!" Kacey exclaimed as she bellowed a laugh.

"Ah go get yah papes, Bolty!" Jack said as the two began to walk off outside. The two were best friends, the leader of the Newsies. Well, Kacey was more like second in command, but took over whenever Jack needed her to. In fact, at one point the two had been much more than friends, she had been Jack Kelly's girl. She often remembered one moment in particular, she liked to think back to it whenever she felt lonely or sad.

* * *

"_Kacey, you are da most boitiful goil I have evah laid eyes on." the fifteen year old Jack Kelly said taking her hands. That day was Kacey's birthday, her fourteenth._

"_Cowboy, stop yah exaggeratin'." Kacey laughed as he continued to stare at her._

"_Kacey, I wasn't jokin'. Yah really are." Jack said once again, pulling her closer._

"_Cowboy-"_

"_Don't call meh that. Call meh Jack, I don't want mah goil to be callin' me not by mah real name." Jack stated as a small smile played at his lips. _

_Kacey's eyes grew wide, "Your, goil?" she asked as she became dead serious, not even smiling yet._

"_That's what I want." Jack said as he cupped her face. He crushed his lips onto hers as they stood there on the lodgehouse rooftop. Kacey was taken aback, but was soon under his lip's spell as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

* * *

That's where her nickname, Mama, came from. The boys looked at them (and often joked around with them) about the two looking like parents. The way they held hands (when Weasel wasn't looking), smiled at each other, how Jack often pecked her cheek, and just how much they cared for each other during that time. But the two soon realized how much more important their boys were than their relationship. It wasn't until one day that Kid Blink came back from selling with a broken arm, sprained ankle, and black eye that they had decided they could no longer be together. Kid Blink had been the target of an attack they found out, by some Brooklyn Newsies. This made the tension between the Manhattan Newsies and the Brooklyn Newsies only stronger. Kacey and Jack also found out that some other of their boys had been jumped and beaten up as well, their relationship had made them almost blind to their friends. The two took care of the situation and soon, the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies left each other alone, most of the time.

Kacey often thought about how special Jack was too her. She also thought to herself that Jack didn't miss their romance as much as her. She actually thought he didn't miss it at all.

It was the complete opposite.

Jack realized he had eyes for Kacey the day he found her. Even though she was beaten up, skinny as could be, and deathly sick, he thought she was beautiful. He vowed to love the girl his entire life because he didn't want anything like that to happen to her again. The two do love each other don't get me wrong! But, a romantic relationship was too much stress on the Newsies. Now, it was more of a brother-sister relationship.

The two still had their dreams though.

"Who ya sellin' wit Jacky?" Kacey asked as she punched his shoulder. The two made their way towards the nuns handing out bread.

"Ain't decided yet. Prolly you or Racey." he said as they were handed bread.

This was the day of a new beginning neither of them expected.

* * *

**so, now you see the relationship Jack and Kacey share. chapter 3 soon!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Jacobs Brothers

**A/N: alright, here is the long awaited chapter 2! we are introduced to david jacobs and les jacobs in this chapter finally. AND, kacey's brother is reveal in this chapter. where is he now? read and review! also, i found the newsies script and so sometimes, i take the lines from there and some from the movie itself. you can tell when it's taken from the script because normally, the lines are a little bit different from the movie itself. enjoy!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

"_Alexander Lee DeWitt, get over here!" Franklin DeWitt shouted to his son. The little eight year old boy slowly, cautiously, and nervously approached his enraged drunken father._

"_Yes, papa?" he asked looking up to him. Without warning, he slapped his son across the face with a yell. The little boy let out a cry and fell to the ground. Moments later, his twin sister came sprinting in._

"_Daddy, stop! You're hurting him!" she pleaded as she pulled her brother off the ground._

"_You two are pathetic excuses for children. I told your brother here to clean up the kitchen, but he 'forgot'!" their father replied, mocking his son. Alexander began to cry as his sister hugged him by the waist. Their father let out a growl as he grabbed them both by the arms. Throwing them on the ground, Alexander and Kacey attempted to escape. Their father was too strong and quick for them though, even in his state. He picked up the struggling by her shirt and put a knee to her gut. Kacey felt the wind get knocked out of her. _

"_Papa, you're hurting her stop! Dad! Let go!" Alexander charged at his enraged father, grabbing the nearest vase he swung it against his father's knees. Glass went flying in every direction, some splintering his father in the process. He dropped Kacey instantly, sending her straight to the floor. Before she could hit the ground though, her brother caught her and set her down._

"_Kacey, follow me!" her brother shouted as he made his way to the door. _

_Their mother sat upstairs listening with no intent of getting involved._

_Kacey followed her brother to the front door, her father screaming in rage behind her. She froze when she saw her brother running down the sidewalk. He turned around to stare at her._

"_Aren't you gonna follow me, sissy?" he asked staring with sadness. Kacey shook her head slowly._

"_I can't." she mumbled quietly._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because daddy'll find me and kill me, Dusty!" she used the nickname she had given him when they were little. Alexander's eyes welled with tears as he saw his father staggering closer to her from behind._

"_Quickly Kacey, before he catches us! Run away with me, he won't find us!" Alexander began to plead with his younger by seven seconds sister._

"_No, Dusty. I can't." she admitted as she felt a hand grab her neck. _

_Her last words to her brother before the door was slammed were this: "Run, Dusty! As fast as you can and don't come back!"_

* * *

Alex DeWitt sat on the top of his lodgehouse, thinking about that night. It was so long ago… Then his fellow Newises found him in the streets, just as his sister had been found. Sure, he was grateful for that, but all he wanted to do was find her and hold her in his arms. She would be fifteen now, he imagined her as beautiful as his mother was. He thought about her every day and what she might look like right now. He sighed as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

He would find her one day. He would take her away to a place where not even their father could find them and beat them again. He wanted so badly to leave the lodgehouse and find her.

But Spot Conlon wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**(Too make this more interesting, start "Carrying the Banner" from Newsies right now. Start it at the part where the nuns are singing! Please do!)**

"Blessed children, though you wonder lost and depraved, Jesus loves you! You shall be saved!" the nuns sweetly told the Newsies as they lined up to get their bread.

Kacey sniggered and elbowed Jack in the side, "Watch this and learn from dah best!" she whispered making her way to the front of the group. She quickly slipped off her hat and let her hair fall over her shoulders. Some of the boys gasped in surprise as she made her way up to the nuns.

"Please sistahs, I gots nothin', no food! A poir goil like me gots nowhere, nobody!" she begged pulling on her best innocent, sad, hurt face she could, with a few tears. The nuns gasped as the four handed her one piece of bread each.

"Thank you sistahs, God bless yah!" Kacey declared as she spun around with eyes wide with amazement. She didn't plan on it working, but it had! She smiled as she looked at her prize of four pieces of bread while some boys gathered around her.

"Just gimme halfa cup," Racetrack asked politely cupping his hands waiting for a nun to give him water.

"Something to wake meh up!" Kid Blink asked as the nun handed him bread. The Newsies were always waiting for these nuns, since the food they received wasn't always the best. Or, fresh for that matter. A mother made her way towards the crowd of boys with a look of hope and worry on her face.

"Patrick? Darling?" she began to ask looking around the group. She was looking for her missing son obviously. Kacey watched with sadness as the mother stopped searching hopelessly. Why hadn't her mother come to look for her like that?

"Come on, Bolt." Racetrack snapped her out of her thoughts as she pulled her hair back up and slipped her hat on. The Newsies all ran back out of the alley and out to the front of the World Distribution Center.

"If I hate dah headline, I'll make up a headline!" Jack declared as all the boys jumped around him. It was like this every morning, the boys were antsy and hyper, waiting for the day to get a move on.

"Cause at two for a penny, geesh!" Crutchy complained shaking his head as Kacey slung an arm around his shoulders.

"If yah take to many," she said as they smiled.

"Weasel'll just make me eat 'em afta!" they exclaimed simultaneously followed by a few cheers. Jack shook his head with a smile as he looked around. This was his New York, his Newsies, nothing could break them apart. Racetrack and Crutchy made their way up to Jack as the boys began to cling to the WDC gates.

"So Jacky, hear bout them headlines yet?" Racetrack asked as he stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"Does it mattah?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow with a grin. Crutchy laughed and they stood watching the younger boys of the Newsies gather around Kacey. She laughed as some of them challenged her to a sword fight, with wooden swords of course. Jack smiled to himself, to be honest, it made things easier with her here. She always calmed things down, took good care of the younger boys, and she was a good friend to everyone.

"Watcha starin' at, Cowboy?" Racetrack pushed as he grinned at his constant staring.

"Nothin', nothin' at all." he said shaking his thoughts off.

"Ah! I know what yah suffer from mah friend, it's dis little thing called, love!" Racetrack exclaimed bursting into laughter and over dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

"Hey! It ain't like dat anymore and you know it." Jack warned as he pointed a finger at him. Racetrack raised his hands in defense, but quickly put them behind his back as Kacey approached.

"Those little ones sure do put on a good fight wit their little swords." she said wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead with a grin. Racetrack laughed and winked at Jack, then walked away.

"What's 'is problem?" she asked once Racetrack had walked away.

"No clue." Jack lied as they stood watching the group. Suddenly, the cheers and yells died down as everyone turned to look at who was approaching. Kacey and Jack did as well, only to see the cocky glares of the Delancey brothers.

"Dear me! What is dta upleasant aroma? I fear da sewer has backed up during da night!" Racetrack exclaimed sniffing the air with a smile. Kacey groaned and hurried over to the group, followed by Jack.

"Nah! Too rotten to be da sewers!" Boots began as everyone laughed.

"It must be…"

"Da Delancey bruddahs!" Kacey finished off as she stepped next to Racetrack. The boys erupted with laughter and Jack stood next to Racetrack as well. The brothers glared at her, then Oscar turned around to face one of the younger Newsies.

"Inna back ya ugly little shrimp!" he grabbed the young boy by his chest and pushed him to the ground in one movement. The boys shook their heads as Jack helped the younger boy up.

"Dats not good to do dat." Racetrack warned as he shook his head.

"It ain't healthy." Kacey shot at Oscar, taking a defensive step forward.

"What are you gonna do bout it, you just a lousy little goil!" Oscar retorted as he glared at her with a smirk.

"A poitty one at dat to!" the second brother, Morris, smiled and took hold of Kacey's shoulder. The Newsies behind her let out yells and Kacey shooed them off.

"I can handle these two bummahs." she mumbled at the two. Morris laughed and shook his head, bringing her closer.

"I doubt-" Kacey was pulled back by Kid Blink and Racetrack before Morris could do anything else to her. They kept her in a tight grip as Jack stepped forward.

"You shouldn't be rude to ladies, or call people ugly little shrimps, Oscar." there was a pause as Jack looked around with a smile, "Unless yah refferin' to da family resemblance in ya bruddah here!" Jack retorted as the brothers were glaring at him, and the boys around them all hooted their praise. Oscar and Morris glowered at each other and stepped forward as Jack held his ground.

"That's right! It's an insult, so's this!" Jack beamed as he knocked off Morris' hat and sped out of the WDC entrance. The boys all let out cheers as he sped off into the streets with the brothers hot on his tail.

"Bolt, lay off dah insults and what noit. Someday, you'se gonna get hoit! Da Delancey bruddahs are no people to mess wit, especially wit dem knowin' you'se is a goil an all." Race warned her as they watched Jack put up one heck of a fight with the brothers.

"Racey, don't worry, I gots it all under control. Jack already told 'em if they goes off an tells anyone 'bout my situation, he'll lick 'em to a pulp." Kacey explained as she watched Jack swing off a pole. The Delancey brothers soon found Jack's boots colliding with their faces as they flew back to the ground. Everyone let out cheers as Jack smiled and sprinted down to the Horace Greely statue.

"Look, alls I'm sayin' is be carefoil. Alright?" Racetrack pushed again as Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Racey, you'se startin' tah sound like me muttah or somethin'. Don't worry 'bout me!" she reminded him as she took his cigar and placed it in her mouth. She looked up when she heard a small yelp, Jack had just collided with a boy that looked to be about her age. Jack spun around, as did the boy, and the two glared at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked with frustration. Kacey noticed a small boy next to him, his brother maybe.

Jack, who was struggling to catch his breath, looked up to see the Delancey brothers pushing their way through the crowd of riled up boys, "Runnin'!"

The boy shook his head and rolled his eyes. Turning around the two brothers, one by one, plowed into him and sent him hurtling around. The younger boy watched in amazement as Jack rounded the corner back to the WDC.

"Go get him Cowboy! You got him now!" boys yelled in the gathered crowd. Morris tore through and tackled Jack to the ground as Oscar came in behind him. Jack kicked him up, sending the two flying back.

"It's a fine life, carryin' the banner!" Kacey declared as the two brothers grumbled in defeat and began to walk away. Oscar grinned evilly and walked up to Kacey.

"We'll get you sometime, you and yah poity little face." Kacey rolled her eyes and turned back to face the gates. Before leaving, Oscar attempted to reach for her rear, only to be stopped by Jack and Kid Blink.

"Touch 'er, I promise you yah won't see dah light of day again." Jack warned fiercely as Oscar glowered at him.

"We ain't finished wit you yet, Kelly." Morris spat at Jack as the two made their way to the back. Jack merely rolled his eyes and was soon awarded with hoots and shouts from the boys around him. Kacey chuckled as he grinned and set one of the smaller boys on his shoulders. Suddenly, the bell to the WDC sounded and the gates opened. The boys all rushed into the entrance and scrambled to form a line. Jack cooly sauntered past everyone and took his usual spot at the front of the line.

"Ya miss me Weasel?" he asked with a sly grin. The man at the front desk spun around with a scowl.

"You know my name, it's Weisel. _Mister_ Weisel to you! How many?" the man asked bored, as if this was just the usual routine he went through.

"Don't rush meh, I'm persuin' the merchandise! Mister, Weasel." Jack finished off looking satisfied. Weasel rolled his eyes and let out a very loud and frustrated yell. The little boy who Kacey had seen earlier stood next to Jack with eyes wide with fascination. Kacey watched as Jack winked at the little boy, and quickly glanced at her. He turned back to Weasel with a fifty cent coin.

"The usual." Jack replied solemnly as he waited for his papers.

"Hundred for the wise guy! NEXT!" Weasel shouted to the people working behind him, then turned back to the front as everyone received their papers. Kacey waited in the back as the little boy slowly approached her.

"What's yah name?" she asked in her faked boyish voice. The little boy stopped to look up at her.

"Les. Les Jacobs!" he replied with a small smile pulling at his lips.

Kacey nodded, "And how oild are yah, Les?" she asked squatting down to his level.

"Almost ten!" he declared proudly as he puffed out his chest. Kacey laughed and shook her head, Les' face turned into confusion.

"Anybody asks, your seven." she instructed as she stood up. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and spun around. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she came face to face with the older boy she saw from earlier. He had curled, short brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and freckles covering his cheeks. Now, she saw he was about one or two inches taller than her. Thinking about it, this boy wasn't bad looking. Wait, why was she thinking that? If this boy was looking to be a Newsie, she couldn't fall in love with him. It was against her, "Newsie Goil Code", as she liked to call it. Newsies were only to be brothers to her, nothing else. With the exception of Jack…

"Hello?" the boy asked eyeing her suspiciously. Oh, that's right, she was supposed to be a boy right now.

"Sorry, yah need help?" she asked in her deep voice, which was totally convincing.

"Yah, I'm David Jacobs."

"My brother!" Les jumped in as he stood next to her jumping up and down. Kacey smiled down at him then back up to David.

"Yes, as I was saying, were going to be working here for some time. Could you tell me the best places to sell around here?" he asked innocently. This boy was obviously educated in some way, his grammar was good and he didn't have a distinct New York accent.

"Ah, yah wanna know da best sellin' spot? Just stick wit me and Cowboy." Kacey suggested as she turned around to receive her papers from Weasel.

"Alexander, just hand me your coin and we can be on our way." Weasel complained. Kacey used her brother's name as her cover up Newsie boy name.

"Eh, I won't waste mah time on yah today, Weasel. Ninety." Kacey tossed Weasel her coin as he glared at her and slid her the papers. David's eyes widened as he saw the load Kacey picked up with no problem. As if it weighed nothing. Sitting down next to Jack, they went over the headlines with Racetrack and discussed what they might change the headlines to. Sometimes, it didn't necessarily matter w_here_ you sold, it was _what _you sold. That was how Kacey would say it. As long as the headline sounded interesting, people would buy it.

"Baby born with two heads, must be from Brooklyn." Racetrack stated as they scanned over the papers.

"Or it's the Delancey's long lost sister." Kacey added as Jack and Race burst into laughter. Les found his way over to them and sat down next to Kacey.

"Yah excited kiddo?" she asked him. Les nodded his head vigorously with a grin. She ruffled his hair and continued looking over her paper.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ya got yah papers now beat it." Weasel could be heard saying from behind them. The four turned around to see David shifting nervously.

"I paid for twenty, you only gave me nineteen." David responded nervously.

"Are you accusin' me of lyin' kid? Weasel retorted with a shout. David looked around nervously as now everyone turned to watch the scene unfold, sweat dripping down his face. Kacey and Jack exchanged looks as they both slowly stood up and walked up to the front.

"No, I just want my paper." David said nervously as he saw the two appear next to him on either side.

"He said, beat it!" Morris instructed from behind the gate. David eyed him strangely and Kacey glared at him.

"No, it's nineteen, Weasel. It's nineteen but don't worry 'bout it! It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Jack flashed his signature grin as Morris grabbed the bars in front of him. The boys behind them all erupted in laughter as Jack stood there smirking.

"Alright, get outta here!" Weasel shouted once again as he glared at them.

"Hold it! Hey Race, will ya spot meh two bits?" Kacey turned around to ask. Race nodded his head and tossed her a coin. "Thanks, another fifty fah David here." Kacey instructed as she slid the coin to Weasel.

"Oh, I don't want another fifty." David rejected politely.

Kacey laughed and shook her head, "No! No, sure yah do! Every Newsie wants more papes!" she answered for him as she slid the papers to him.

"I don't." David told her as she shoved the papers into his arms. Jack and her walked away with David catching up behind them. Kacey and Jack ignored him as he complained to them.

"I don't want your, 'papes'! I don't take charity from anybody! I don't even know you two, I don't care to, here are your papes." David said abruptly shoving them into Kacey's chest.

"Cowboy! They call him Cowboy! And he's Bolt!" Les interjected as he stepped between Jack and David.

"I thought you were Alexander?" David asked looking at Kacey.

"It's mah nickname stopid." Kacey spat at him with a frustrated look. This kid was really working her nerves right now. David rolled his eyes and turned to face Jack.

"Well, dat and alotta oder things, like Jack Kelly. Which is what mah mudder called meh growin' up. And what do they call you kid?" Jack asked turning to the small boy.

Les beamed at him, "Les! And this is my brother, David! He's older." he proudly introduced. Kacey snuck a giggle to herself and watched as Les stared in awe at her and Jack.

"No kiddin'," Jack mumbled, "How old are you?" he asked again.

"Near ten!" he once again declared.

"Ten? Well, if anyone asks-"

"Don't woirry Jack, I got it covahed. I told 'im he's gotta say he's seven if anyone asks." Kacey interrupted putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Ah, well lemme explain, Les. Younger sells more papes!" Jack began as Les stared at him in confusion.

"And if yoir gonna be our partner, then-" Kacey began but was cut off by David.

"Wait wait wait! Who said anything about partners?" David shot at Jack and Kacey as they both stood up.

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?" Kacey pointed out as Daivd looked around worriedly. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it.

"Well! So we'll consider it an investment!" Jack exclaimed happily as him and Kacey shook hands.

"We?" David stated pointing at the two, "I only owe him!" he retorted, pointing at Kacey.

"That's how we woik Davy, me an Jack, we'se the head of the Newsies. Anythin' you got against him, you got against me too." Kacey explained as Jack began to deal the split with him.

"Concoins him, concoins me! Now, we'll sell together and split it! Seventy thoity, PLUS! You get the benefit of obsoivin' me no charge!" Jack gambled with a smile.

"And me, don't foiget." Kacey reminded David as he looked appalled. He let out a high pitched "I-can't-believe-you" laugh. Jack smiled and mimicked the laugh as his face turned into an annoyed scowl and turned around.

"Hey, yah gettin' the chance of a lifetime here, Davy! You loin from Jack an Ka-" he was cut off with an _extremely_ sharp glare from Kacey and Jack, "I mean, Alexander, yah loin from da best!" he said pointing at the two, finishing off with a relieved look that he hadn't blown Kacey's cover. David and Les weren't ready to be trusted yet.

The boys let out yells of agreement as some clapped the two on the back, and high fived them as they passed. David smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if they're the best, how come they need me?" David shot at them as they turned around. Kacey groaned and spun back around, as did Jack.

"Listen, we don't need you, pal." Kacey shot at him with a dagger glare.

"But we ain't got a cute little bruddah like Les here to front for us. Ya know wit dis kid's puss, and my God-given talent, and Bolt's secret sellin' powah of his own, we can move a thousand papers a week!" Jack declared arrogantly as Kacey shook her head with a smile.

"Easy!" she finished off as Jack turned back to Les.

"So whaddya say Les, ya wanna sell papes wit us?" Jack asked as the boy's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yah!"

"So, it's a deal?" Jack stuck out his hand, only to be stopped by David's.

"Wait wait, hold it!" he said attracting Jack's attention.

"Enough wit da 'waits' and 'hold its'! We got papes to sell here!" Kacey yelled from behind Jack.

"It's gotta be at least fifty-fifty." David ignored her and continued to deal with Jack. He considered it and shook his head.

"Sixty-foity I forget da whole thing. That's fair?" he asked looking around for support from the other boys, who agreed.

"I'd take it, Davy. It's the best offah yoir gonna get." Kacey said placing a hand on his shoulder. David sighed and looked to his brother, who was nodding his head with hope. Jack turned back around with a smirk.

"So, whaddya say?" he finally asked. David sighed and nodded his head, and stuck out his hand. Kacey smiled and whirled around next to them. Jack smiled and the two of them held their hands up, and spit in them to seal the deal. Completely disgusted, David pulled his hand back to him.

"What'sa mattah?" Jack asked as he and Kacey stared at him with confusion.

"That's disgusting!" he replied with the same disgusted look. Everyone around them burst into laughter as David looked around blushing. Kacey didn't feel one bit sorry for the kid either, he had gotten himself into this!

"Disgusting? Ya hear dat fellahs? We gots ourselves a lil' priss!" Kacey announced as her and Jack shook hands while laughing.

David shook his head and pulled Les along with him as Kacey watched them move along, "Get used tah it, Davy. Yoir wit da Newsies now!"

* * *

**so, alexander lee dewitt is with spot conlon? with the brooklyn newsies? and does jack possibly still have feelings for his best friend? if this ever starts to sound mary-sue-ish, lemme know cuz it sorta felt like it. review your thoughts please!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	4. Chapter 3: You're a Girl?

**A/N: Well, I am finally updating again! Haha, my birthday is coming up, and I am asking for the Newsies DVD, and Treasure Planet! I can BARELY wait! Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Walking away from the boys at the WDC, Jack was beginning to inform David and Les in on the ways of selling papes. David seemed intent on listening, Kacey could tell tht, but at the same time, he seemed intent on NOT listening.

"The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes, why?" Jack asked as Kacey seized her opportunity to sell.

"Bad headline?"

"First t'ing you gotta loin, headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes! We're what holds dis town togethah, without newises, nobody knows nothin'! See Bolty ovah there? That's how ya should be sellin'." Jack pointed to the girl as she stood on the sidewalk, proclaiming that there was a "Local Baby Born With Two Heads". David stared in utter confusion as he watched the newsie lie to every person who stopped.

"So what's his 'secret selling power' of his? Huh? Is he using it right now?" David asked, reminding Jack of what he had said earlier.

"Ah, we'll get ta dat latah. Now, some newsies got cornahs, like Bolt there, see? Same spot, same customers. Me? I like tah keep movin'. Enjoy da life of da big city! I spot an opportunity, I sell a pape! Dat's da advantage of bein' an independent businessman, instead 'a workin' fah wages."

"Jack here? Hardly a man, but he's still right. I just sold meself thoity papes! Suckahs!" Kacey piped from behind them as she proudly showed off the coins in her hand. David's eyes widened and he began to look around for an opportunity, like Jack had said. Spotting a couple intensely kissing on the steps of a building, he decided to take a chance. Mustering up all his courage, David walked over to the pair as Jack and Kacey watched with amusement.

"Dis won't go down good at all," Kacey whispered.

David slowly leaned closer to the lovers, "Paper, mister?"

Without even breaking the kiss, the man shoved David out of the way harshly. Kacey, Jack, even Les erupted into laughter as David's face burned red with embarrassment. Leaning down, Kacey whispered into Les' ear and the boy stalked over to the couple, trying his luck.

"EXTRY! RUNAWAY CARRIAGE CRUSHES COP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs in front of the now enraged man. Looking as if he could strangle the young boy right then and there, his lover next to him stopped him.

"Oh honey, look at that sweet little lamb!" Kacey and Jack had approving smiles on their faces, while David stood there in defeat and amazement. They had just used their brother for getting themselves money! Les galloped back over to them, waving a coin in his hand with pride plastered onto his face.

"He gimme a dime! He said I should go far away and keep the change!" Les exclaimed as Kacey patted his back with a grin.

"You're a natural kid, you remind me of me! And I can't say greater than that." Jack told him as Les smiled up at his brother. Kacey and David exchanged glances as David rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Awh Davy, it don't mattah. The kid is great! Don't worry, Jack knows what he's doin', alright?" Kacey reassured him as they all made their way towards the wrestling match happening in the crowded street.

"I just don't think it's right to use little kids for money! Les is only eight!" David exclaimed throwing his hands into the air, his selling day wasn't going too well.

"All newsies learn to do dat at his age!"

"It's just not right."

Kacey rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, "EXTRA! EXTRA! ELLIS ISLAND IN FLAMES!"

"BIG CONFLAGATION!" Jack finished off as the two handed papers to passing customers handing them coins.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! TROLLEY STRIKE DRAGS ON! EXTRA! EXTR-" David froze as he listened to the other two shouting out an unknown headline.

"What? Where's that story?" David exclaimed as he flipped through the newspaper with confusion.

"Page nine! Thank you sir, NEXTRY! THOUSANDS FLEE IN PANIC-"

David was already on page nine, "Trash fire near immigration building frightens seagulls…?"

"Terrified flight from flaming inferno! T'ank you, much obliged." Jack said as he handed at least a dozen papers to customers.

"Looks like Les is on a roll!" Kacey shouted pointing over to the young boy, who had put on the most pathetic, sick looking face ever. He proudly handed over his last paper to a man who had fallen for his trick and sprinted back to the trio.

"Our father told us not to lie." David grumbled through clenched teeth. Kacey groaned, was this guy serious?

"Mine taught me not to starve, so we both got an education." Jack replied as he continued selling.

"You just make things up! Like those headlines!" David exclaimed, just a little late…

"Congratulations, Davy. Yah figured oit how da newsies sell! Now, why don't ya try your hand at it?" Kacey asked pushing David along in front of her.

"I don't do nothin' the guys who write this stuff don't do! It ain't lyin', it's just improvin' da truth a little!" Jack said with a playful smile. Kacey laughed and David spun around to glare at them.

"The guy gave me a quarter! Quick, gimme some more last papers!" Les begged as Kacey handed him a few.

David suddenly grabbed hold of his younger brother, "Hold it!" he pulled him close, "I smell beer."

"The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some! That's how I made the quarter!" Les exclaimed as he struggled to break from David's grip. David's eyes widened as he stared at his brother, while Jack and Kacey held back laughs.

"Hey, no drinkin' on da job! It's bad fah business, what if somebody called a cop or somet'in?" Jack scolded the young boy as Les' face went pale. Kacey noticed his eyes grow wide as she watched him, turning around, she saw a cop. And, Snyder!

"Uh, Jacky. We gots a problem!" she whispered as she tapped his shoulder. Jack looked up at her with an irritated look and spun around.

"There he is officer! Do your duty!" Snyder ordered the officer as he spotted Jack.

"BEAT IT! It's the bulls!" Jack exclaimed as he took off sprinting with Kacey catching up to him in no time. David and Les followed their lead as they dropped their papers and took off sprinting through the crowd. People found themselves being shoved and kicked as the kids pushed their way through.

"Jack!" Kacey cried as she motioned for him to follow her, she jumped over the rope of the wrestling match and made her way through the very soon angered fighters.

"Sorry! Pardon moi, get outta me way!" she didn't notice however, that her hair had fallen from underneath her cap and her voice had suddenly gone back to normal. David and Les soon followed the two ahead of them with Snyder hot on their tails.

"You, Sullivan! Stop, I say! You hear me, Sullivan?" Snyder called out as he continued sprinting after them.

"Who's Sullivan?" David asked as they caught up with them. His eyes went wide upon the sight of Kacey.

"Mistaken identity! All micks look alike to boirds!" Jack cried as they all took off again upon seeing Snyder down the alleyway.

"One sip! I didn't even swallow it!" Les cried as Kacey suddenly picked him up and slung him over her shoulders.

"Kid don't worry! It prolly ain't your fault!"

"But what if-"

"Les, shaddup!" Kacey yelled as they ran down another alley. Snyder's hard panting and sharp breaths could be heard slowly dying down behind them. Smiling with victory, the four made their way up some stairs behind a building, and quickly entered it.

"You young miscreant! Wait'll I get you back at the Refuge!" Snyder cried after them as the four entered the building, and up another flight of stairs.

"The Refuge?" David asked as they rounded the stairwell.

"Sleeper!" Jack cried as they all bounded over a bum sleeping against the wall.

Suddenly, they found themselves on the roof of the building, with more sleepers than ever! All living in shelters they had built. A single plank of wood sat across two building rooftops, the only way they could get across. David and looked appalled, Les the total opposite!

"I'm not crossing that! Anyway, I don't think they're chasing us-"

"Shaddup, Davy!" Kacey cried as she scooped up Les and handed him to Jack, who began to cross the plank. Kacey now realized how much of her hair was strung out, practically revealing her thick head of hair. David stood in fright as he watched the two cross.

"No? What're they doin' den?" Jack asked as he crossed and held out his hand for Kacey to grasp.

"I think they're chasing you!" David replied, cautiously took a step on the plank.

"MOVE IT!" David quickly obeyed the frustrated girl as she rolled her eyes and they took off again. Rounding more corners, running down more alleys, and through a couple more doors, they finally came to a door that all the newsies were all too familiar with. The four panted heavily as they sat down and wiped the sweat from there brows. David began to pace nervously as he looked around in a panic.

"I want some answers! Why was he chasing you? What's the refuge?" David began to bombard questions, "And, are you really an 'Alexander'? Because I'm beginning to think it goes more along the lines of 'Alexandrea'!" David accusingly pointed a finger at Kacey.

"Actually, moir along da lines of, Kacey! Now ya bettah shut ya yap before I shut it foi ya! You tell anyone, and I mean anybody! You might just wake up wit a few broken bones!" Kacey warned as she stood up face to face with David. Well, more like face to nose…

Jack sighed and pulled Kacey out of the way, "The Refuge is dis jail foi kids, dat guy? Snyder? He's da warden."

"You were in jail? Why?" Les asked as he stood up with wide eyes.

"I was starvin'! " Jack paused as he stole a sad glance at Kacey, "I stole some food." He admitted.

By now, David wasn't believing anything, "Right, food. He was calling you 'Sullivan'-"

"Yeah food! His name is Kelly, Jack Kelly. Like he told yah! T'ink we're lyin'?" Jack and Kacey looked at each other and then threw challenging glares at David.

"You have a way of 'improving the truth.' And you certainly have a way of introducing yourself," he pointed out to Kacey, who huffed in return, "Why was he chasing you?"

"Becoise I escaped."

Memories flooded Kacey as she remembered the night he had escaped. It was a rough one, but Jack had done it. No doubt about it he had, all on his own.

"Oh boy! How?" Les asked as he beamed.

"Dis big shot gimme a ride oit in his carriage." Jack said.

David scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Bet it was the mayor, right?"

"Look, David, yah bettah stop runnin' your mouth like that! Or else, you'se gonna get yourself intah trouble!" Kacey held up a fist as David stood his ground.

"Yeah, bet you couldn't even make a bruise. You are a _girl_ after all. Oh! Maybe you aren't even that!"

Now, that hurt. Kacey felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Any verbal abuse hurt her, but it hadn't hurt as much coming from other people. But from David? That hurt. For some odd reason it did. Kacey rolled her eyes and went to sit on the stairs as she planted her face in her hands.

"Hey yah bummah, Kacey here could KILL yah wit dat punch o' 'ers! So shut yah yap like she said! Anyways, it wasn't dah mayor. Teddy Roosevelt, evah 'eard of him?" Jack asked.

Kacey suddenly stood and spun around as she heard footsteps began approaching them from the stairs behind her. A small smile played at her lips as a familiar figure emerged from the darkness.

"What is the meaning of this? No one is allowed backstage! You will leave at once! Out, out, out, out!" a woman with a thick Swedish accent descended the stairs very gracefully, in a ridiculous show outfit as she began to shoo them off. Kacey and Jack stopped with grins on their faces.

"You wouldn't kick me oit wit'out a kiss goodbye, would ya? Medda?" Jack asked with his arms wide open. David watched with surprise as the woman gasped and threw her arms around the two newsies in utter delight.

"Kelly, where've you been, kid? And Kacey! You're growing up every time you come back, girl, you look so beautiful! You two make the cutest couple! I miss you two up in the balcony, you know I sing all my songs to you two!" Medda's accent disappeared as the two suddenly began to blush deep shades of scarlet. David frowned as he watched the two look at each other then back to the ground.

"Medda, we ain't a t'ing no more. Jus' friends, I've missed ya to." Kacey replied as she hugged the excited woman one more time.

"Of course you two have to be! Such a cute couple, don't ya think?" Medda asked spinning around to meet the awestruck faces of Les and David.

"Dis is David and Les, and dis, is the greatest star of da vaudeville stage today! Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark." Jack introduced Medda formally as Kacey avoided his stare.

"Welcome!" Medda said to Les and David in her once again, thick Swedish accent.

"Medda also owns da joint," Kacey added.

"Don't ever own a theater kid, don't even think about it!" Medda said to David as he stared at her, eyes bulging out of his head. Kacey couldn't help but feel a small wave of jealousy as he watched the way David's big brown eyes looked at the woman. No, she couldn't let that get to her,

"I-I won't. I p-p-promise." David stuttered in awe as Medda smiled at him.

"What have we here? Aren't you the cutest little thing fella that ever was?" Medda exclaimed upon seeing the awed Les, "Yes, you are!"

Kacey grinned and whispered to Les, "Show 'er what we taught ya now, Les,"

Les pulled out a single newspaper and beamed at Medda, "Buy my last pape, lady?"

"That's mah boy." Kacey grinned to herself as David and Jack stood to her sides.

Medda scanned the boy, as if criticizing his selling method. Finally she smiled at him, "This kid is good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you got a future!"

"Taught, by none other den dah amazing Kelly and DeWitt!" Kacey exclaimed with pride as Medda laughed and shook her head.

"Of course you two did!" Medda complimented.

"Okay if we hang here foi awhile, Medda? "

"Just 'til a little problem outside goes away?" Kacey threw on her best puppy eyes and smiled at Medda.

"As long as you like! Now, the lark must warble! Hey! You!" Medda motioned for a candy vendor, "Give my guests whatever they want." Medda and Kacey hugged as the vendor nodded and Les immediately went for some candy.

"Show tonight?" Kacey asked as David continued to stare at Medda in awe.

"Yes, babykins! But, you and me, how about we get together and have some girl time soon? What with you hangin' around all them boys, you must have some things you want to talk about!" Medda said as the two girls laughed, Kacey nodded.

"Medda, ya don't know how long I've been wantin' you'se ta ask meh that." Kacey whispered as Medda laughed and whisked off to the stage, the three teens making their way to the sides to watch. The show went on as Medda sang "My Lovey-Dovey Baby", quite nice actually! David was drooling over her, and Kacey couldn't stand it.

"Would ya stop starin'? It's givin' me da creeps for her!" she whispered as she nudged him.

"Well, you gotta answer my question first. You're a girl?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Kacey paused, then sighed, "Yeah,"

"And?"

"I'm a goil! What more is there to it?" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you a newsie then?" he asked shouting back.

"Becose, it's always been what I wanna do, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure,"

"Sayin' I'm a liar, are ya?" Kacey lunged forward, fist curled into a ball as David flinched. Kacey felt a hand wrap over hers.

"Dat's enough outta you two," Jack ordered as he glared at the both of them, "Alright?"

The two nodded with sighs as the show dragged on.

* * *

**So... good? Should I continue?**

**Reviews!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dream and A Family

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm on a roll, just kidding. I am to lazy to right a long A/N.**

**REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who has been(:**

* * *

The show was dragging on, and to be honest, Kacey was probably just a tired as little Les was. The small child followed the candy cart around as she quietly sang the words of the song Medda was singing. Jack watched her and memories flooded back of them and the newsies coming her just about every Friday night to sing and watch Medda. But that was so long ago, things had changed and the job was getting more tense. With the Brooklyn newsy boys watching them every corner they turned, they had to be on the lookout.

"Hey, I t'ink dah boys'll be wonderin' where we'se are. I promised some of dah little ones I'd tell 'em a story." Kacey said to Jack as she yawned. He nodded and turned around, Les was nodding of somewhat to.

"It's late. My folks'll be worried." David stated as he pointed to Les, "What about your folks?" he asked the two.

"They wouldn't care." Kacey shrugged. It was the truth too, if she still lived with them, she could have been gone for two days and they wouldn't have cared. At least, until she got home, when she would probably get the worst beating of her life.

"They're out west lookin' for a place for us tah live," Jack said as he pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper was the picture of the desert, a perfect sun shone down on a lonely little adobe, it looked like a paradise that any newsy would give to live. Kacey had heard this dream all too many times, Jack's parents dream, and his.

"That's Santa Fe, out in New Mexico? Soon's pop finds us dah right ranch, they're sendin' fah me." Jack smiled as he stared at the picture.

"Then you'll be a real cowboy!" Les added sleepily as his eyes began to shut and open, nodding off. David stared at Jack, weakily. Kacey sensed he probably didn't believe one single bit of it. And to be honest, it was hard to. Jack could be easy to read, well, to her. Maybe he was to others. Or David just had that ability.

"Come on sweetie, let's get ya home." Kacey whispered to Les as he practically passed out as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. Jack smiled and the two stood up as Les' head hung over her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her neck tightly.

"Aren't you going to put your hair up? You don't even have your hat." David pointed out, but before he could continue Jack handed her a hat.

"We'se always got extras. I ain't that unprepared. Don't woiry 'bout me." She said with a smile and held the hat tight in her hand.

The three walked out into the streets and were met to the shouts and flames of the current trolley strike going on. Les stirred against Kacey's cheek and his head slowly popped up. The three stopped to watch as people ran past them.

"Why don't we divvy up at my place? You can meet my folks-"

"SCABS! SOAK THE SCABS!" the crowd shouted as many others noisily ran past them. Les began to watch and Kacey weakly smiled at him. A conductor with a terribly bloody head ran past them along with another one, the second one was caught right in front of them. Jack pulled Kacey back as the fight began to grow worse and the three moved to a safer, more hidden spot.

"Jack, let's get outta here!" David suggested as Led watched in amazement and fear. Jack nodded and they began to walk. Kacey and Jack turned around to watch the beating carry on.

"Maybe tomorrow we get a decent headline," Jack sadly stated turning to Kacey, who nodded quietly as she watched. Les had quickly fallen back asleep.

The Jacob's apartment was small, just big enough for their family. It was warm and cozy, and had a nice, friendly air to it. The three entered and Kacey looked up to see a mother at the counter cooking. She whirled around and all color was drained from her face as she saw Les in Kacey's arms.

"My God! What happened!" she exclaimed running over to the girl.

"He's just sleeping, momma." David assured her as she took Les into her arms, laying him on the couch he stirred and moaned. Kacey and Jack turned to see a man at the table, his right arm bandaged and his face somewhat angry.

"We've been waiting dinner. Whee've ya been?" the man stood up, clearly much taller than David. David said nothing as he crossed the room and took from his pocket the money he had made from selling. His face was overcome with pride and his father beamed in awe at the money.

"You made all this selling papers?"

"Half of it's Jack's. He's our selling partner. And Kacey, they're our friends." He turned to the two who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, "This is my parents." David introduced the two.

"Nice tah meet yah, sir." Kacey quietly, nervously said as he nodded, then turned to Jack. Jack nodded and began to say something. The door to their rights opened and a girl, around Kacey's age, perhaps a little older. She was obviously related to David and smiled at the two. She was beautiful. Kacey didn't smile as the girl attempted to get her to. Jack could barely take his eyes off her! He couldn't speak, as if all words had been lost from his memory. He had never felt like this with Kacey, why now?

"That's Sarah, she's my sister. She's sixteen, Kacey." Kacey nodded as Sarah made her way up to her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen," Kacey responded awkwardly. She had never had a friend that was girl before, she had never even talked to a girl. None of the girls in school when she was little would talk to her because they knew about her father.

"Oh! Your just as old as David then!" she exclaimed happily and Kacey nodded as David stood waiting impatiently. Sarah turned to Jack and smiled, his heart melted. He still couldn't speak, not even make a mere sound. David's father watched this and stepped in, noticing the awkwardness.

"Esther, maybe David's partner, and miss Kacey would like to stay for dinner. Add some more water to the soup."

"Mayer!-" David's mother began as the other two awkwardly realized the situation. The two were about to begin objecting, but were interrupted by laughing. The family all began to laugh, first David, then Sarah and her father, then Mrs. Jacobs. The two stared wide-eyed at each other in confusion. Soon, they were sipping on the soup in the kitchen, warm and delighting. They had never felt so warm before! Most the time, the lodgehouse food was stale and cold, and not to mention the thin sheets on their bunks never helped at night.

Kacey was working on her fourth bowl of soup while Jack was handed his third bowl, the family understood and didn't argue with them. They had rather decent table manners and weren't rude.

"What I, er, we, saw today, I gotta say yoir boys are born newsies, Mistah Jacobs." Jack began with an approving nod.

"Wit his experience, and a little bit o' ours, and their hard woik, I figyah we can peddle a thousand a week!"

"And NOT break a sweat!" Jack added as Kacey was poured some more soup, she still wasn't full. She pulled down her hair from the bun and let it fall over her shoulders. She felt good, being in a place where she could show her true self. The tightness of the bun felt good as it was taken off, sure she had gotten used to it over the years, but it always felt good to take it down. David stared at the girl differently now as he saw her long, wavy (practically almost soft curls), dirty blonde hair. It fell just below her shoulders.

"You have beautiful hair!" Sarah exclaimed as she reached over and ran her fingers through it. Kacey smiled with a blush as Sarah moved her chair behind hers and began to braid it in different ways.

"That many?" Mr. Jacobs asked as the conversation continued.

"More when the headlines good," Jack said as he sipped at his soup.

"What makes a headline good?" Sarah asked from behind Kacey.

"Catchy words," Kacey said as she ran her fingers down the third braid Sarah was trying.

"Like, uh, 'corpse' or 'maniac', or, let's see, 'love nest' or 'nude'-" Sarah and David giggled as Kacey glared at Jack, Mrs. Jacobs stared at him with a look of shock.

"'Scuse dah language there, maybe I'm tawlkin' too much…" Jack said embarrassed as he looked down to mess with his bandana.

Mr. Jacobs laughed, "You talk fine Jack! Sarah, get that cake your mother's been hiding in the cabinet." Mr. Jacobs instructed as Sarah finished off the braid by tying it. Jack and Kacey's eyes went wide as they quickly snapped their heads to each other in excitement. Cake? They had never had cake before! Well, they hadn't in years at least. Kacey's mouth began to salivate rapidly as she tried to contain her excitement.

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed as Sarah stood up.

"I've had enough birthdays, this is a celebration!" he responded as Sarah dug in the cabinet. Jack and Kacey both began to smack each other's hands in excitement like little kids. David stood up quickly as he rushed to a drawer to find the silverware, and Sarah set down an amazing, moist, chocolate cake. Kacey's eyes were as wide as could be in pure awe, she had never seen a cake this close before. The bakery had always had cakes set out, but that was where, sometimes, the Brooklyn stood at the watch posts, so she never walked near there.

"It's only the beginning, the longer I work, the more I'll make-"

"You only work until I go back to the factory! Then you go back to school, like you promised." Mr. Jacobs interrupted him as a somewhat disappointed face came over David. Kacey and Jack looked up at him in confusion as he rolled his eyes. The room went silent and all eyes were on Mr. Jacobs who looked at his bandaged arm.

"It will heal, they'll give me back my job, I'll make 'em…" the family all looked at their injured father sadly. The room suddenly turned to a more happier air when Les mumbled in his sleep.

"Gimme all ya got baby!" he turned back to face the couch as he moaned again. Kacey quietly chuckled to herself. She then realized the mortified faces of the family, except for David and Jack. The three all looked at each other and suddenly exploded into laughter and everyone looked at them angrily.

Jack and Kacey were handed pieces of cake. Table manners flew over their heads as they suddenly dove for the piece, jabbing at it with their forks. The family all smiled at them as the chocolate stained the sides of their mouths. Jack, for this one single moment, felt he belonged. Kacey, didn't know how she felt, since she had never experienced this feeling before.

After the cake was gone, David and Jack left to talk outside while the two girls and the mother sat in the kitchen.

"So, Kacey, do you work?" Sarah asked as Mr.s Jacobs knitted across from them.

Kacey nodded, but, hadn't the family realized it? "I'm a newsy!"

The two snapped their heads to her quickly with wide eyes. Kacey almost felt like her heart had been stabbed, "What?"

Sarah and her mother exchanged worried glances, "But, you're just a young lady!" Mrs. Jacobs stated as Kacey blushed with embarrassment.

"Aren't you afraid?" Sarah asked worriedly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah. I've been beaten up plenty o' times, it ain't nothin' tah me anymore. I know how tah fight, and wit dah protection Jacky gives me, I don't worry so much." Kacey admitted as she took out the braid.

Sarah smiled, "Is he wonderful?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sarah-" her mother began to warn, but her daughter ignored it.

"Is he?" Sarah asked with a hopeful grin. Kacey looked at her confusedly.

"Wonderful?"

"Yes! I mean, is he nice? Enjoyable to be around?" she asked once more, specifying her question. Kacey thought about this… Yes, he was! But, she looked at him differently. Sarah was looking at him as more of a "crush", while Kacey looked at him as a bother.

"Soire?" she answered as Sarah giggled.

"And he's awful handsome, isn't he?" she asked twirling her hair.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed as the two girls looked at her, "Enough of that foolishness! Now, will you two help me clean up?" she asked putting away her knitting and checking on Les. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Kacey up.

"I am jealous of you, really. You're beautiful and you get to spend so much time with him."

Kacey was surprised she was opening up to her like this! Right off the bat of meeting her to! But at the same time, there really was no need for her to be jealous of her, really.

"Oh, well, yah don't gotta be jealous o' me. But t'anks." Kacey replied as they began to pick up the dishes.

"I have every reason to be jealous! Beautiful, Jack, you're a newsy, and you have a real New York accent! I mean, just look at you!" Sarah said as they set the dishes in the sink.

"I ain't pretty. And my accent is nothin' to be proud of, I sound like me father. And when I'm angreh, I gots myself an Irish accent. I hate it, it's ugly." Kacey said as she leaned against the counter. Sarah rushed into her room and grabbed a brush and ran back to her. She began to brush out Kacey's hair. She had never had a real brush before, she had always had to use the boy's small combs. The brush pulled through many tangles and before she knew it, her hair was in its natural, soft curled state and extremely soft. Sarah picked up the mirror with a smile and handed it to Kacey. She gasped at her hair, it had never looked like that! Running her fingers through it, she looked at her eyes, they sparkled an amazing bright green with specks of gold, and she had never paid attention to her soft pink lips. Never ever in her life had she called herself pretty. Now she could.

"See?" Sarah said as she smiled, "Any boy would give anything to have you as their girlfriend." She grew silent as Kacey looked at her, Sarah's face fell.

"What's dah matter?" she asked.

"I do have a reason to be jealous." She paused, "Were you ever Jack's girl?" she asked quietly with a slight smile. Kacey sighed and shut her eyes, her and Jack vowed to never talk about it. Should she tell Sarah? She had just met the girl after all, why tell her? Before she could answer, the boys walked inside.

"We'll clean those, you two don't have to." David suggested as the two nodded their heads and walked into the living room.

"Well, I better get to bed, Kacey. Maybe we'll see each other soon?" she threw her a friendly grin, which made Kacey smile in return.

"Yah, maybe." Kacey responded as Sarah hugged her. Kacey didn't know how to respond at first, but slowly hugged her back.

"T'anks." She quietly said as Sarah nodded with a laugh. She walked into her room and shut her door, the boys finished.

"We'd best be getting' back, Bolty." Jack said from behind her.

"Why don't you two stay her tonight? Kacey can sleep in Sarah's room." David suggested as the two shook their heads.

"We got our own places, but thanks." Jack said as Kacey yawned with a smile, she leaned her forehead into his chest as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Your family's real nice, Dave." Kacey said with a smile as she shook his hand. David blushed slightly and took her hands in his. He began to bring it to his face, about to kiss it. Kacey quickly swiped it from him with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh! No way, Davy. Don't try an' butter me up." David looked somewhat scared and nodded his head, "Don't tell no one, okay?" Kacey warned pointing to her hair.

"I won't, I promise." He said nodding his head vigorously. Les stirred and sat up.

"Are you leaving?" he asked Kacey in a whine.

"Yah, but don't you worry, kiddo. I'll see ya tomorrow bright an' early for woik!" she responded happily as he grinned and ran to hug her. She chuckled and ruffled his hair and he smiled up at Jack.

"See ya, Cowboy!" he cheerfully said as Jack laughed and high-fived him. Les ran to his and David's room. Kacey and Jack waved and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs came out to say goodbye.

"You two are such lovely friends of David's. Do come back, please?" Mrs. Jacobs asked with a smile.

"O' course we will." Jack answered as she nodded, Mr. Jacobs shook their hands, and they were off. It was silent as they walked down the steps and out into the street. For a while, the two didn't know what to say, what they had just experienced was amazing to them. They had never been cared for like that before.

"Ya know, seeing them reminded me of my bruddah." Kacey said as they rounded a corner. Jack looked up and nodded.

"How's come?" he asked.

"Just, deir kindness and hoispitality. Ya know?" she asked looking at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sarah's awful perty, don't ya t'ink?" she asked with a playful smile. He shook his head as his face grew serious quickly.

"Nah, I don't gots time ta t'ink about goils like that." He said shaking his head.

"Awh come on, Jacky!" she nudged his side.

"I'm serious. I won't be thinkin' 'bout goils like that 'til I'm in Santa Fe. Goils are stopid to worry about."

Wrong thing to say, Jack.

Kacey stopped dead in her tracks. She had been put in these conversations before. The newsies had forgotten she was a girl and had said something mean or stupid about girls. She stopped in her tracks and shook her head. Jack stopped as well and hissed to himself, wasn't the first time he had done something like this.

"Bolt-"

"No, Jack. Listen tah me, just because I'm a goil don't mean I ain't important! I'm just as important as any other persoin out dere in dah world! No one just seems tah believe it, so I gotta prove 'em wrong!" she angrily replied with her fists clenched. Jack shook his head with a sigh.

"Bolt, I'm sorry, you aren't stopid not to worry about. I worry about'chya all dah time. You're right, you'se are important. Just as important as any other goil, okay?" he asked taking a step forward and tilting her chin upwards. Her eyes glared at him and he hoped she would accept the apology.

"So dat's what dey call a family," Kacey mumbled as she tried to look down in his storng grip. Jack cocked his head at her.

"Muddah, faddah, daughter and son." She said as she pulled his hand away.

Jack looked back, "Guess dat everythin' ya heard aboit is true,"

"Barely. It seems impossible to find families like dat. Rare." She responded as they began to walk again.

"Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for ya?" he asked her as she nodded, weakly though.

"I still wish I had Alexander." She whispered as they lodgehouse came into view.

It went silent, for a moment.

"Come with me to Santa Fe, Kace." He said as she snapped her head to his.

"What?" she asked.

"Tie up ya hair, Bolty. But I'm serious. Come wit me." He asked as they stopped. She tied up her hair considering this.

"I don't know Jacky, I like da newsy life."

"But we can't be newsies forevah." He reminded her as she tightly placed the cap over her hair.

"I'd hafta think about dat one, Cowboy. Da boys are me family, it'd be to hard tah leave 'em like dat." She said as he nodded her head.

"It'd be nicer." He said to himself as they walked into the lodgehouse and Race entered in behind them.

"Ya know what'd be nicah? If they'd told that horse…" he said passing them. Kacey shook her head.

"How'd it go at da track, Racey?" she asked, knowing his answer full well would be upsetting.

"That hot tip I told ya about? Ya, well, nobody told dah horse." He said as she joined him to begin walking back to the bunks.

"Gotta pay first, you two!" Kloppman reminded them as they stopped in the doorway. They walked back to the desk and Jack handed him his pay, as well as the other two.

"You missed your supper, boys!" Kloppman said with concern. Kacey moved her gaze down to the ground while Race scoffed.

"Then we didn't miss much, did we?" Race retorted as he handed him his pay.

"I, well, me and Alex ate, we-" he paused, as if the words didn't seem right to roll off his tongue, "We was dinin' wit a family."

Race shot him a surprised look and Kacey and Jack looked at each other, happy on the inside that he had said this. Kloppman to stared at them with eyebrows raised for a minute, he finally nodded at them and they all headed back to the bunks. Jack headed off to the back washroom and Kacey sighed and plopped onto her bunk. A face suddenly appeared in front of her from the bunk above.

"Gunther?" she asked as he nodded his head, two more heads popped up. Gunther and Frank were twins, both the youngest of the newises. Then their friend, Wordy was a year older. Kacey shook her head with a laugh.

"You'se three bettah get down before Jack gets back out here! Ya know how he hates anyone is his bunk o' his. Down!" she demanded with a smile. Gunther reached out his arms with a giggle and she pulled him down while the other two jumped.

"Tell us da story of da little boy dat had no family! I wanna hear how it ends!" Frank asked as Kacey recalled the story she had been telling them the other night. In reality, it was based on a true story. At least, the first part was. It was her brother Alexander.

"Now let's see here, where was I?" she asked thinking back.

"You had just told us abouts the thugs tryna chase 'im! And how he beat em' to a pulp!" Wordy exclaimed throwing a punch at an imaginary enemy. It nearly missed Kacey's head and she caught his fist before he could do any real damage.

"Watch it dere, slick. You could knock me teeth right out wit dat swing! Alrighty, I'll start at that part." Kacey went on to tell what she thought was her brother's story. This was what she had always liked to imagine her brother did after they had been separated. Soon, Gunther and Wordy fell asleep on her lap and Frank was yawning, he was the most interested in the story.

"Everyone's headin' tah bed, Franky boy. You'd best be getting' off to." She said stroking Gunther's cheek, Wordy moaned and sat up, and walked to his bunk without another word.

"Tell me da rest!" he whined as she sat up, making sure not to hit Gunther's head.

Jack watched with a small smile from the washroom as she made Frank climb onto their bunk and she set Gunther down beside him. Frank yawned and asked for a kiss, so Kacey kissed his cheek and tucked them in. Gunther smiled in his sleep as Kacey kissed his forehead and she too yawned. He stood up and splashed his face and slipped his bandana off. Kacey sighed and pulled down her hair, stroking it.

"Dis day went by fast." She said as she combed through her hair.

"Got dat right," he said combing his own hair back.

Kacey paused, "Dose boys need a bettah life. No boy their age desoives tah be on da streets like dis."

"But they ain't on da streets," Jack said leaning against the sink.

"Jack, I know right now some of dem are prolly out in the front alley, sleepin' underneath a piece of cardboard, or in da dumpstah! Yes, they are on da streets." Kacey replied with frustration, "Sorry, I'm jus' tired."

Jack shook his head and yawned, "Well, we'se could fix dat if we tried."

"Maybe." Kacey replied lazily tucking her hair underneath her sleeping newsy cap.

"We should get tah bed." He said walking past her and snuffing out the candle. She followed him quietly as snores from all the boys filled the room. Kacey smiled as a hand gently smacked her face.

"Night, doll." Race whispered as she removed his hand. She ruffled his hair and he pushed her back as the two quietly laughed.

"Night, Racey." She responded. Blink, Crutchy, and Mush said goodnight to her and she quietly slipped into her bottom bunk.

"We'll make a headline tomorrow, Jacky."

"Night, Bolty." He responded from his bunk as he hung his hand over the edge. She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze as he did the same back.

"Night, Cowboy."

Neither of them knew, however, the day that was to follow them.

* * *

**Yay! The strike is about to begin! My favorite part(: Review for me! **

**Anyone like this chapter? It was a long one(:**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
